Woof
by K'Treva-Kitty-Mura
Summary: Sirius isn't dead, but that doesn't mean that he knows where he is or what's going on. He makes it home, but then what?
1. lost & found

Hi everyone. Just a little something I thought up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sirius. Daisy and Zir are mine though.

(and we begin)

Sirius wasn't dead. He knew that much because of the general feeling of being in pain he had. His right side in particular hurt the most. It was also the side that was in contact with the ground.

Wonderful.

He couldn't really hear anything but it smelled like he was in the woods. He opened his eyes and wow, his nose was right. He was laying in the middle of a dirt path through the wooded area to be more specific (not that this is in any way a clue as to where he actually is).

He stood up only to realize that he was in his animagus form and hadn't transformed to his recollection. Nope. Falling through the Veil as a human then waking up a dog.

:Ah, so you're awake,: said a yellow ball of energy hovering to his left. And by said, I mean into his brain.

Sirius transformed into a human to demand, ahem, ask the ball what it wanted. Except he couldn't transform back. So he glared at the ball of light. That turned out not to be such a great idea because, you know, staring at things that emit large amounts of light is usually painful.

The ball darted around him before stopping again. :Don't get mad at me, I'm trying to help,: the ball of light informed him. It kind of had a girly voice.

Sirius was getting annoyed. He probably needed to get out of here and back to England, fast. That is if he wasn't still in England. Where was he? Really. He hoped the yellow thing would tell him something useful.

:See,: the thing began:you fell through, into the Void and I found you. I decided to bring you here before you died but I kinda missed. Zir will be here soon and then we can fix you and send you back.:

Fix? He was broken? Well he couldn't change back into a human and that implied... but to hear it said. It was. Solid.

He was suddenly assaulted by a strong wind. I say assaulted because it kicked up leaves, sand, and sticks which hit him. It passed as suddenly as it had come and Sirius noticed something big and red in the sky. It happened to be a blood red dragon. It wasn't any kind he recognized, not that he was a dragon expert, but it had a long neck and tail and didn't seem to be too overwhelmingly spikey as far as he could tell at this distance. It looked like it was about to land by the way.

:Come on, it's Zir,: said the ball excitedly darting into the trees and not following the path. With little other options Sirius followed it.

It led him to a clearing and then stopped. There was no dragon in the clearing just a man. A man with dark red hair and black eyes. Logic informed him that this was Zir who must be an animagus... dragon.

He looked a bit bored. "So, you're the one Daisy brought?" Zir asked. "Just hold on," he added putting his had on Sirius' head.

A searing pain shot through his body. "Aawhh, Shit that hurt, I mean, Damn!" Sirius yelled glaring at the young man. Then he realized he was a human again and wasn't so angry.

"Try to use some magic," Zir suggested. Sirius apparated about three feet to the left. Zir grinned, "am I good or am I good?"

Daisy bobbed up and down:Yes yes!:

"Alright, time to go home," said Zir stretching his arms over his head. Daisy flew at Sirius and hit him. Everything went black and the next thing Sirius knew was that he was falling. Down some stairs. By the time he reached the bottom he realized that he was back at the Ministry of Magic. Better go tell everyone that he wasn't dead after all. He wasn't even stuck as a dog.

(and here's the end)

Sirius isn't dead, ok?

Want more? 


	2. home

I take forever, I know. I'm sorry. I finally found a plot though.

(so here we go)

Some how Sirius hadn't hurt himself in the fall. He stood up and brushed himself off, looking around the room. There were three people who were cleaning up the mess from the fight.

They stared at him, uncertain what to do. "Sirius Black!" one of them whispered.

"Am I still wanted?" Sirius asked looking at the three men and realizing that he didn't have a wand. They shook their heads 'no' so he left. On the way to the public fireplaces he found out that there was only one day left in the school term.

He was about to floo to Grimauld place when he heard, "So, this works how?"

Sirius jumped and turned around to see Zir behind him. "When did you get here?!" He asked, having not noticed the dragon guy before now.

"Hm, me? I've been behind you the whole time," Zir said nonchalantly.

"Okaaay, well, you won't be able to get in by yourself because of the wards," Sirius trailed off wondering if you could travel by floo like sidealong apperation. 'Might as well try.' Sirius took a pinch of floo powder. "I'm going to throw this into the fire and then we're both going to have to step into it. We'll have to hold hands or something for it to work. Then I'm going to say where we're going but you can't say anything. Oh, and watch your elbows," Sirius instructed. Soon enough they both toppled out of the fireplace at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Zir muttered a string of what must be curses in a language Sirius didn't understand as they detangled themselves from the heap they had formed on the kitchen floor.

"Who's there?" called Moody from around the corner.

"Sirius Black and Zir, eh, what's your last name?" Sirius asked.

"Eckard," Zir supplied.

"And Zir Eckard," Sirius told Moody.

"Sirius Black is dead!" Moody informed him.

"Almost, but not quite," Zir said brushing off his clothes, "You see, when he fell through the curtain he entered the void between dimensions. He would have died if he wasn't found when he was."

"Then how come nobody else has ever come back?" Madeye demanded.

"The void is a place of infinite expance, It's pure luck that he was found at all, let alone alive," Zir said as if talking about the weather.

"And why are you here, Mr. Eckard?" The ex auror questioned.

"I couldn't send him back just to get killed, now could I?" Zir said innocently, then added, "Besides my cousin is throwing this big party, something political, and she wants me to come. This is a great excuse not to go!"

Moody pulled his wand out to cast a curse at Sirius from the other side of the wall. Zir raised his hand and blocked it like it was nothing. "Dragonhide," Sirius muttered.

"Look, Moody, I'll take my animagus form. You can't fake that," Sirius said, hands up to show he wasn't just transfiguring himself, and changed into the dog then back. "Happy, it's me?" Sirius asked.

"Bloody Hell, It IS you!" Moody said limping around the corner. "And you," He said pointing a fingure at Zir, "an illegal dragon animagus?"

"Illegal?" Zir asked, with a mischievious grin, "How can I be illegal? I don't play by your rules."

"So," Sirius asked, going to the fridge, "is anybody else here?"

"Remus should be getting back soon," Moody told them, taking a seat.

"Great!" Sirius said smiling broadly, "Anyone else hungry?"

"Depends on what it is," Zir said. He questioned Sirius's cooking ability.

"Just sandwiches," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Alright then," Zir nodded, sitting down.

Sirius had just gotten everything out of the fridge when the portrait of his mother started shrieking about werewolves. "Remus is home!" Sirius said gleefully. He practically bounced up the stairs.

"We'd better follow him so Remus doesn't kill him," Madeye said standing up. Zir followed him upstairs, nodding agreement.

When they made it up the stairs they found the two hugging each other fiercely. "Where the Hell have you been?" Remus demanded.

"Nowhere apparently," Sirius told him.

"I guess it's okay then," Zir said from the staircase as Moody shut up Mrs. Black..

"Who's that?" Remus asked, seeing the new comer.

"Zir Eckard," Zir introduced himself.

"He kinda saved me," Sirius explained.

"Oh, Daisy should get most of the credit," Zir said smiling.

"Daisy?" Moody and Remus asked at once.

The bright yellow ball of light sprang into being over Zir's shoulder. It zipped around the room before returning to Zir. :How gloomy!: She exclaimed.

Remus and Moody had identical looks of shock on their faces. Sirius just laughed.

"Daisy is a light elemental," Zir explained.

"So, Harry gets back from Hogwarts tomarrow, can I go pick him up?" Sirius asked happily, "I'm not wanted anymore!"

"Actually," Remus began regretfully, "the muggles weren't told. The Minister didn't think it was necessary."

Sirius frowned at the news. It figured. "I'll just go as Snuffles then!" Sirius bounced back.

"Alright," Remus agreed, "but we can't actually bring him back here. Dumbledore wants him to stay with the Dursleys to renew the wards."

"But," Sirius's brow creased in thought, "I'll be right back." With that he sprinted up the stairs.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Zir called after him, "So, what's a muggle?"

"You're an animagus and you don't know what a muggle is." Moody stated incredulously.

"What I do isn't exactly the same thing as what Sirius does," Zir stated as he started constructing four sandwiches, "The definition of Animagus is easy to figure out. Muggle? Not a clue."Zir finished making the sandwiches while Remus and Moody explained muggles, the screeching painting, Hogwarts, Harry, You-Know-Who, Snuffles, and the crime Sirius was recently cleared of. They finished just as Zir was putting away the unused sandwich stuff.

"Wow, that's a big sandwich," Remus commented as Zir set the plates on the table.

"You look like you could use a big sandwich," Zir said grinning, "Sirius too. Speaking of which, Daisy, could you go check on him?"

:Sure thing!: the being said, zipping from the room.

Minutes later Sirius came back down the stairs "Sorry," he said, "bathroom."

"Oops," Zir said standing, "I forgot that being stuck in the void for so long can mess with your bodily functions." He put his hand on Sirius's head for a few seconds then proclaimed, "Done, now eat your sandwich."

"I feel loads better," Sirius said grabbing his sandwich and tearing into it.

"Your going to want to take a nap when you're done," said Zir.

"I feel wide awake," Sirius protested. He practicaly fell asleep on the table.

"I'll take him to bed," Remus offered. He levitated the dog animagus upstairs.

"Ok," Moody said drawing his wand, "how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Zir asked eyebrows raised in shock.

"Convince people of stuff," Moody expounded, "like that you should be trusted."

"Oh, you picked up on that. Most people don't because it's so subtle," Zir stated, "It's a voice thing. I don't realize I'm doing it most of the time. I really did come to escape my cousin's party. I should be in the clear now." With that he vanished.

(that's all for now)

Ok, so there will be more to come. This is (sadly) the longest chapter I've ever posted. I hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
